ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Artisan's Advantage
In my experience Artisan's Advantage is the HQ killer...that is to say if a recipe has an HQ3 result with Artisan's Advantage up it is nearly impossible to hit it with it up. With AA being the only variable (and 0-2% New Moon) when it is off I will receive up to 10 HQ3 results out of 99 but with it up 0 out of 99. Better off to go to Whitegate and craft with AA up for HQ results and skillups DHughes (talk) 14:57, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Can anyone confirm that you lose no materials 100% of the time? Kaalitenohira 05:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) It's not 100%. "players will not lose ingredients as often upon failed synthesis (similar to many Moghancements)." Kudos 06:12, 6 July 2009 (UTC) LOL i would like to challenge the existance of this "artisan's advantage." I think it's a complete lie, infact i think it's reversed. I have lost more stuff crafting so far with this superpower active than without. It must be a lie, just like treasure hunter 4 :D VonnTaru 19:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I have also noticed that failure seems to be just as often as, if not more than, without the effect. This is even when staying within 4-5 levels above current skill. Abbydon 15:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I just tried this with 5 crafts. Two of which I was 6.something levels under skill cap. Advanced support from Al Zahbi goldsmithing shop. Went to Jeuno, lost two gold orc masks, kept two, and then crit failed on two Mythril Cuisses... Now with lower moon, lower skill, and no Artisan's Advantage in the whitegate mog house I went 2/2 on successes... , Juilan, Siren Artisan's Advantage does NOT increase your skillup chances and it does NOT reduce your failure rate. This is how it works; You need to have some sort of synthesis support active from one of the guilds. Artisan's Advantage becomes active WHEN you fail a synth, you will NOT lose as many materials. The game takes into account how many ingredients you are going to lose, Artisan's Advantage then reduces the number that you MIGHT have lost. If you fail a synth and lose half of your ingredients, you were probably going to critical fail and lose everything. This is only beneficial to wait for if you are synthing something that uses a lot of ingredients. WolfeMasters 16:17 February 17, 2010 (EST) Anyone know if/how this effects Fishing? --Soraia 19:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I can most certainly say beyond a matter of doubt that I've had far more frequent skill ups with Fishing and more 0.2 than 0.1 with this kupower in effect. --Geekgirl101 (talk) 21:35, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Synthesis Support Can anyone clarify if the Synthesis Support needs to be from the guild A) You have a contract with; B) That is the synth's MAIN craft; or C) That is any of the synth's crafts (For example, if you are crafting Bullets, which have an Alchemy Main and Smithing Sub, do you need Alchemy support or will Smithing Support also work?) -- 23:09, 23 July 2009 (UTC) It does not appear that this has been properly implemented in game. While I have felt there was no difference with and without Support, I had it all but confirmed for me two days ago. While leveling Woodworking, I was synthing Scorpion Arrows. I had leveled too close to cap to use support. However, another crafter was using paid support for the same synth. We were synthing in synch for at least two full stacks. During that time we either succeeded or blew up simultaneously for all but two synths -- one where he failed and I did not, and one where I failed and he did not. On all simultaneous failures our material losses were the same. On the other two, his failure lost one ingredient more than mine. Thus not only was there no improvement with paid support, but he actually lost one more ingredient over all. How many levels below you was he?, Juilan, Siren Gardening change reverted. I decided to revert a recent change, listing this kupower as having a positive effect on gardening results. The change was not discussed here, has no evidence backing it up, and doesn't mesh with the information SE has made public about this ability. If this kupower does for some reason have an effect on gardening, in anyone's experience, please discuss it here.Enigmatica 02:21, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm a gardener who concentrates on cuttings to saplings. I've my main character and 4 mules. Ever since the advent of Kupo Super Powers I've noticed a distinct increase in yields when Artisan's Advantage is in effect. This last harvest my main character, who has been gardening for a couple of years longer than the mules, only got 10 saplings from 10 pots. Since he can harvest 12 hours or so before the "younger" mules, the superpower changed and Artisan's Advantage was in effect when the mule's time to harvest came up. They had harvests of 11, 13, 14, and 12. My main has more Mogenhancement: Gardening furniture than the mules. When there is no Artisan's Advantage in effect for any harvest, my main generally outperforms any given mule. I can start keeping records for submittal. Each cycle takes about 2 weeks. Emoneaone 13:26, December 5, 2009 (UTC) No Artisan's Advantage, results: 10,10,11,11,12 Emoneaone 09:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC) No Artisan's Advantage, results: 15,10,7,8,13 Emoneaone 01:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) No Artisan's Advantage, results 10,10,11,16 Emoneaone 00:49, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Artisan's Advantage, results 11,12,16,15 Emoneaone 23:23, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Average without 11 saplings. Average with 13.5 saplings. Anyone think there isn't an effect? Looks like it to me! Emoneaone 14:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Goldsmithing Influence Goldsmithing level 50 Firesday Direction northwest Wanning gibbous 93% light fire mog enhancement advance support artisan advantage 12 gold ore 24 stacks of gold nuggets recipe: 1 gold ore 6 gold nuggets successful synths 9/12 Everytime I failed I always lost 1 gold ore 3 gold nuggets Thats still alot of gil lost. -dreamxdream